1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a speaker device for a wireless portable terminal, and more particularly, to a speaker device configured to prevent emitted resonant frequencies from degrading antenna radiation in a wireless portable terminal when the speaker is installed in the vicinity of an antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent widespread use of wireless portable terminals, such as Personal Communication System (PCS) phones, Digital Communications Service (DCS) phones, Global Positioning System (GPS) terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cellular phones and wireless laptop computers, is a driving force behind the appearance of terminals with diverse functionalities and designs. Along with the trend towards smaller sized and reduced weight wireless communication terminals, there is also a trend towards including a variety of diverse functions in the terminals. These trends have attracted more consumer attention to wireless portable terminals and have resulted in a commensurate demand for wireless portable terminals. To meet these demands, developmental work has focused on the miniaturization of wireless portable terminals with existing functions maintained or enhanced.
For example, regarding an antenna device, a rod or whip antenna extended outward to a predetermined length and a helical antenna are vulnerable to damage when a terminal is dropped. Moreover, damaged antenna devices can cause problems that decrease portability of a wireless portable terminal. Accordingly, the use of a plate-type built-in antenna called an “internal antenna” or “intenna” has been increasing, and efforts have been made to improve assembly and productivity as well as to enhance the properties of the built-in antenna.
In the case of a folder-type terminal, a built-in antenna is installed typically in a folder. However, if a built-in antenna is disposed in a main body, degradation of an antenna property (such as an antenna transmission or reception quality) caused by a user's finger or hand touching the main body can frequently cause a mute phenomenon.
Moreover, since the built-in antenna is usually positioned in the vicinity of a speaker and/or superimposed with the speaker, a resonant frequency generated by the speaker during a call (i.e., during a speaker operation) can interfere with and adversely affect an antenna's radiation, thereby decreasing the call quality of the terminal.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a wireless portable terminal having a built-in antenna module. Referring to FIG. 1, a terminal 100 includes a main body 110, a folder 120 attached to the main body 110 and configured to be opened from or closed to the main body 110 within a predetermined angle range (typically up to about 130 to 140 degrees) and a hinge module (not shown) for opening or closing the folder 120 from or to the main body 110.
A keypad assembly 140 including navigation keys is provided as a data input means on the main body 110. A microphone 150 for transmitting voice to the other party is disposed under the keypad assembly 140 in a lower portion of the main body 110.
A display 130 is provided as a data output means on the folder 120. An earpiece 160 is installed above the display 130, for reproducing audible sounds (e.g., voice from a calling party). Since the illustrated terminal 100 is equipped with a built-in antenna module, an antenna device extended outward is not provided. The built-in antenna module is positioned in a part A indicated by an arrow in the vicinity of the earpiece 160.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless portable terminal having an improved speaker device which does not interfere with the wireless portable terminal's antenna.